Billy x Zak
by SunaFett
Summary: It started as another investigation, in another haunted prison. At least, it was supposed to be. Things took a turn, and the crew was separated. What will happen now that Billy and Zak are alone? *JOKE FANFIC FOR MY FRIEND, NOT SERIOUS XD*


Billy x Zak

It started as another investigation, in another haunted prison. At least, it was supposed to be. Things took a turn, and the crew was separated. An obvious dark, demonic EVP was heard.

" _Follow..."_

Was all it said.

And so they decided to split up, naturally. Jay and Nick went one way to the cafeteria, Aaron by himself in the basement, and Billy and Zak to the prison cells.

"I think we should try and get some EVPs, and hopefully they'll be as clear as the other one was." Zak suggested, already holding the device in front of him.

"Sounds good." Billy agreed.

In all honesty, Billy was nervous. And not because of the investigation. No, he was nervous because he rarely got to be with Zak alone during one. The only other time he remembered they were, it was in the Hoia-Baciu forest clearing. The night when Zak had a panic attack, and Billy calmed him down. It gave him butterflies, just thinking back to when he touched him…

" _No, stop! Don't think of that!"_ He thought, " _I can't let him know I have these feelings…"_

"If someone is with us, can you give us a sign?" Zak asked, snapping Billy out of his thoughts.

…

Nothing.

"You talked to us before, telling us to follow you. Did we follow you? Are you here right now?"

Through what seemed to be complete silence, the cell door in which they were in closed suddenly, echoing through the area. They both jumped, but stayed quiet.

"… Did you just close that door?" Zak asked, voice shaky.

Billy noticed, and instantly became concerned. Zak usually kept his cool, even when something terrifying happened. A trait he greatly admired about the raven-haired man. But there was definitely something wrong. He decided to open the door again to make him feel better-

 _Clunk_

Wait, what?

 _Clunk_

Oh shit. The door was locked.

Immediately, Billy turned to Zak, and saw the obvious concern on his eyes and discomfort in his form. All he wanted to do right now was hug his friend, but he knew that'd be too inappropriate. Instead, he took out the walkie-talkie from his pocket to try and contact the others.

"Hey guys, Billy here, you come in?" No answer, but he continued, "Um, the door to the cell we're in suddenly closed and locked us in here… Can someone please come let us out?"

…

Again, no answer.

"Nick, Jay, Aaron, do you come in?"

…

Nope, nothing. Well, shit. This is not a good situation.

Billy turned back to Zak, about to reassure him, when he noticed Zak keeled over, breathing heavily and shaking. He swiftly sat down next to him and hesitantly put an arm around him.

"Zak, are you OK?"

"I-I'm just getting this weird feeling, man… I'm so dizzy and nauseous…" Zak answered in a weak voice.

Billy was worried, but couldn't help blushing at comfortingly rubbing his back. His muscular body made him crazy, he wanted to feel it pressed up against him…

"Billy…" Zak suddenly said in a deep voice.

"Y-Yes?"

" _Shit, I stuttered…"_

Zak gazed up at him with a strange look in his eyes.

"Thank you… For always putting up with my shit…" He said, surprisingly serious.

Billy couldn't force out any words, he simply stared at Zak with confusion.

"I… I really appreciate it…" Zak continued.

Billy could hardly contain himself, seeing Zak stare at him like that; it was becoming unbearable!

Zak scooted closer into Billy's embrace, still staring. Billy couldn't take it anymore and pressed his lips onto Zak's. Zak became wide-eyed and still, not expecting it. But still, he couldn't say he didn't enjoy it. Just as he began to close his eyes and melt into the kiss, Billy suddenly pulled away, looking guilty.

"Oh my God, Zak, I'm so sorry, I-I didn't know what I was thinking-!"

He was cut off by Zak giving a chaste kiss.

"Don't worry about it… Just kiss me again..." He whispered, leaning in.

Billy was utterly surprised by this, but happier than he had ever been. Their lips met, and sparks flew. A warm feeling washed over them both. Zak's hands rested on Billy's face as Billy hugged him close. Zak was getting bored of the long kiss, and brushed his tongue along the other's lower lip, begging for entry. Billy gladly allowed. Zak overwhelmed his cavern with pleasure; exploring every inch. The kiss was perfect. As their tongues battled for dominance, Zak's hand slowly made its way to Billy's thigh, carefully running his hand along it, eliciting a small moan from him. Zak made his way to the lump in Billy's pants, rubbing against it with his palm. Zak felt his pants become tight as well, hearing the moans from Billy. It made him crave Billy even more. Billy felt the same, in complete ecstasy. A feeling was built up inside of him, a feeling he needed to release. He wanted Zak to release it. Reluctantly, he broke the kiss.

"I need you." Billy said with a sultry tone, staring at Zak through half-lidded, lust-filled eyes.

Zak felt himself become even more turned-on; he never thought Billy could be so hot. Zak took his shoulders and pushed him down on the mattress, straddling him. He leaned down and kissed him with passion. Eventually, clothes were being removed. Let's just say ghosts weren't the only ones moaning that night.


End file.
